


熊熊每天起来都会屁股痛

by Tempeh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Summary: ooc 写着玩
Kudos: 5





	熊熊每天起来都会屁股痛

熊熊每天早上起来都会屁股痛（一发完）  
ooc 私设如山

巴基觉得自己得了什么绝症。痔疮起步。  
九头蛇让他的身体改变了太多，过去的几十年里他对疼痛不再敏感。但每一天都这样，从屁股、大腿开始蔓延疯长全身的疼痛，使他不得不为自己的身体担忧起来。  
好吧。其实不是每一天  
自从从罗马尼亚的安全屋中被史蒂夫找到后，他们顺理成章地住到了一起。那之后巴基才被这种疼痛与不适包裹。他怀疑九头蛇在他身上埋下了什么罪恶的种子，一颗定时炸弹。  
但那疼痛似乎并非来自于身体的腐朽，并非一株枯木从内部腐烂崩盘。而是自外向内的侵袭。简而言之，外伤。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？  
自从史蒂夫找到他以后。他怀疑是九头蛇的自毁装置启动了。他早就怀疑他们可能在脑袋里植入了炸弹，铁臂上种了毒素，可是……  
屁股的毒又该怎么发作？  
史蒂夫拿可怜兮兮的狗狗眼看他，充满歉意地说，巴基，实在对不起，我家只有一张床，委屈你……  
好吧。睡沙发就睡沙发。  
委屈你和我睡一起了。  
巴基没有想到什么不对。  
巴基和史蒂夫睡一张床的时候没有发现什么不对。巴基和史蒂夫同盖一床被子的时候没有发现什么不对。巴基被史蒂夫牵手的时候没有发现什么不对。甚至巴基醒时有时候被史蒂夫按在胸口的时候依旧没有发现什么不对。直到自己说屁股又痛又酸，浑身没劲才害怕起来  
巴基又一天捂着屁股醒来慌慌张张地摇醒史蒂夫，委委屈屈开口唤他名字。  
史蒂夫无知无觉应一声，把巴基扣到怀里。  
“怎么了宝贝”他还迷迷糊糊。  
“痛……史蒂夫，好痛”  
史蒂夫听到巴基叫痛就不困了。  
“哪里痛？宝贝，别吓我”  
巴基笨拙地抓起史蒂夫的手，按上自己的腰:  
这里好痛  
史蒂夫低头瞥见腰上青红的指印若隐若现，装着一无所知:“要不要给你揉揉？”  
巴基坐在史蒂夫怀里，史蒂夫的手指在他的腰上打圈按摩，绕过他的腹肌，捏起小赘肉。手指坏心眼地按到了一块酸痛的筋，巴基痛地眼泪汪汪，趴在史蒂夫的怀里吸气。  
“很痛吗”史蒂夫关切地问。  
巴基沉默了片刻。  
“还有哪儿痛？”  
大手滑进了他的臀缝里。史蒂夫纤长的手指揉搓按压这巴基的穴口:“这里痛不痛？”  
“……痛。”  
“我再给你按按”  
灵活的手指在穴口按压，挤出穴里的蜜液。史蒂夫的手指更是就着润滑毫不客气地插了进去。巴基轻轻哼了一声，后穴很快容纳了异物，还小幅度吞吃着。史蒂夫抽出手指，拍打了一把臀部:  
接下来我要为你做检查。  
巴基屁股后的水止不住地流。他咬着下嘴唇:好  
史蒂夫用力捏了一把他肉肉的屁股:  
“要回答是，长官”  
史蒂夫的手指长驱直入进他的甬道，戳到他的敏感点，他忍不住哼起来。史蒂夫咬着他的耳朵:  
“疼吗，士兵？”  
“疼”  
史蒂夫的手指更加肆意地在屁股里翻搅，巴基的小穴里汁水四溅  
“现在呢？”  
巴基诚实地回答:“不疼了。长官，不疼了。很舒服”  
史蒂夫的手指更卖力地在穴里进出，抑制不住地在巴基耳边低喘。手指抠挖着肠道，甚至翻搅着昨晚来不及清理的精液。巴基在不知所措地低声哭泣。  
“士兵，现在我要全面检验你”他居高临下地宣布。几乎同时拉下裤子，把阴茎挤了进去。  
巴基低低哭叫一声，手绞紧了床单。史蒂夫撞击得又快又用力，搂着他的腰狠命往里推，掐出暧昧的指痕。  
巴基尖叫着交代在他的手掌里   
“我是不是要死了”巴基伏在史蒂夫的胸肌上  
“不会的。士兵”史蒂夫笑了。“现在还疼吗”  
巴基点头。


End file.
